Sinric
'''Sinric' is a wanderer who speaks the language of the Franks and also knows how to find the mouth of the Seine, the river that will allow Ragnar to reach and lay siege to Paris. Biography Season 3 Ragnar first introduces Sinric to Athelstan in preparation for the journey to Paris. Sinric explains how to reach the Seine from the sea and warns about the river's hazards and obstructions. Sinric's primary usefulness is as a guide and interpreter for the Vikings during their Paris campaign. He is not suited to actual fighting or combat. Nevertheless, during the second attack on Paris, Earl Siegfried forces Sinric to accompany them into battle, saying that Sinric is their "map of the city". Sinric is petrified at this and Siegfried has to drag him. Though Sinric would prefer to avoid fighting, he is given a small axe, which he wields pitifully and ineffectually. When the Vikings retreat from the failed night attack, Sinric, Siegfried, and some others are cut off from the rest by the closed city gate. Sinric immediately surrenders to the surrounding Frankish soldiers and begs not to be killed, telling the Franks in their language that he is "different" from the rest. He also convinces the Franks not to kill Siegfried by pointing out that he is an Earl and therefore an "important man". After being captured, Sinric and Siegfried are presented before Emperor Charles and Princess Gisla. The Emperor and Count Odo question Sinric and asks how he speaks the Frankish language and why he is assisting their enemies. Sinric answers that he has been to Frankia before. He insists that he is merely a "wanderer" who travels through many lands and that "no one is my enemy". Upon hearing this, Count Odo suggests that Sinric could be of use to the Franks. Consistent with his disavowal of allegiance to any one people or place, Sinric readily agrees to this and offers to assist the Franks however they wish. Though Sinric is spared, Earl Siegfried is condemned to death at the demand of Princess Gisla. Sinric is present at Siegfried's execution. When Siegfried tricks the Franks into holding back his hair for his beheading and then causes a Frankish soldier to lose his hand, Sinric is visibly amused and tries to hide his laughter. The Franks later send a delegation to the Viking camp, taking along a bound Sinric to serve as interpreter. When the Frankish soldiers are leaving, Rollo seizes and cuts away Sinric's bonds, releasing him from the soldiers' custody. The next morning, Sinric accompanies Ragnar at his meeting with Count Odo and the Frankish delegation to negotiate an end to the siege. At the end of the talks, he witnesses Ragnar's baptism. When the Franks deliver the promised payment, Sinric relays their demand that the Vikings leave immediately. After months of delay, Count Odo visits the Viking camp and asks why they have not left. Sinric translates Bjorn's explanation that they have not left because King Ragnar is dying and wants a Christian burial. Upon viewing Ragnar's condition, Count Odo is convinced that Ragnar is dying and agrees to permit him to have a funeral mass in the city cathedral. Following Ragnar's faked death and the partial sacking of Paris, most of the Vikings depart for home. However, Ragnar decrees that the Viking camp outside of Paris should remain throughout winter and until next spring, when the Vikings plan to return and raid the city again. Sinric remains behind to serve as interpreter for Rollo, who volunteered to lead the Viking camp. Soon after the departure of Ragnar and most of the Vikings, the Emperor Charles sends a delegation to Rollo. It is Sinric who translates the terms of the offer, telling Rollo that the Emperor is offering to give him land in northern Frankia, make him a Duke, and marry him off to Princess Gisla, in return for Rollo defending Paris against Ragnar when he returns. Sinric accompanies Rollo and his entourage when they enter the city to meet the Emperor and discuss terms. Before the Emperor can even begin the discussion, Princess Gisla furiously declares that she will not marry Rollo. While the Princess is insulting and denouncing Rollo, he looks to a flustered Sinric, who appears reluctant to translate what she is saying. Rollo then says "hello" to the Princess in French, suggesting that Sinric has taught him a few French words. Season 4 Sinric accompanies Rollo at his wedding, guiding him through Christian matrimonial etiquette. Afterwards, Sinric tells Rollo that he is leaving because he is a wanderer and does not belong in Paris. Rollo objects to Sinric's departure, complaining that he does not speak the Frankish language or know the customs. Sinric suggests that they may meet again if he should ever wander around Paris. Season 5 By unknown means, Sinric follows Bjorn on his second expedition to the Mediterranean Sea. Sinric advises Bjorn to send home most of his followers to not come off as an invader or raider. Alongside Halfdan and Bjorn, he appears as a mere trader. The three appear at a fortress, in wich the general greets the Vikings. Later, Sinric is then confronted by Bjorn, who use suspicious of Sinric. The trio leave the fort in order to meet a famous general. Sinric proves a translator, and delivers some woman to pleasure Bjorn and Halfdan. The following morning, the general orders the arrest and exeution of the trio, Sinric notices a sorm and Ian able to be buy time from the general, before the storm finally hits. Sinric, Halfdan and Bjorn then use the opportunity to leave. Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Norwegian